fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch
Mitch is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Taco Mia!. Appearance He wears a dark red shirt with an orange stripe, which is very similar to his worker uniform from Papa's Taco Mia. Flipdeck info Mitch is the messy chef behind the counter at Papa’s Taco Mia! He won his position after competing in the Taco Eating Contest. Although he is only an amateur eater, he strives to one day be like his hero, Kenji. When Mitch isn’t eating or building tacos, he can usually be found enjoying the outdoors. Mitch enjoys camping, hiking, and kayaking. He also loves fishing with his Grandpa Wally. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperonis on the right half *2 olives on the top right quarter *4 anchovies on the right half *15 minutes *Cut Into Forurths *Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Mustard *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard taco *Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana syrup *Smooth blend *Whipped cream *Blueberry topping *Chocolate chips *2x Banana *Gummy onion Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles w/ Chocolate Chips *Whipped Cream *3 Butter Drink *Large Coffee w/ Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Bacon *Pickle *Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Wings *8 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Roll *Hot Dog *Salsa *Onions *Hot Sauce *2x Sport Peppers *1x Tomato Wedge *Pickle *Large Hyper Green *Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Liner A (Liner D on other holidays) **Chocolate Cupcake **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow (3 Marshmallows on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Sauce *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge *Banana, Creameo, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettucine *Garlic Basil *Garlic Rush (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Clams *4 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Unlockable Toppings along with Him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable with Salsa. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlockable with Marshmallows. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip. *He is unlocked with Clams in Pastaria Trivia *His clothes are similar to his Taco Mia uniform. *He appears in Foodini's Mini-Game Mitch's Mess on Hot Doggeria. *Nick is his best friend. *He is a fan of Kenji. Gallery 6_dancing_customers.png|Mitch dancing at Hot Doggeria 65.jpg Cincodemayo.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg Mitch.PNG Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg Taco Eating Contest.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Mitch dresses as Cactus McCoy for Halloween. Sleepy Mitchy.png|Mitch sleeping in Mitch's Mess. FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 09-56-25-501.jpg|Mitch's final order in Hot Doggeria. mitch and nick nappin.png|Mitch And Nick Sleeping Together Mitch2.png|Ugly Mitch Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Mitch and Nick With Kenji and Greg Mitch in Hallway Hunt.png|Mitch, Maggie, Xolo and Trishna on Hallway Hunt|link=Mitch Kenji and Mitch sitting next to eachother.png|Mitch sitting next to his hero Kenji Mitchandwally.png|Mitch with his grandfather, Wally 0 points from Mitch..jpg|I like pickles not too much. Take this 0 points.Thanks for a bad service never see you again! Perfect Mitch.jpg|Mitch grading his burger in Papa's Burgeria HD. This is perfect!|link=Papa's Burgeria (iPad) Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Mitch and Wally.png Poor Mitch.png|Looks like someone messed up Mitch's pizza, and it wasn't me... Perfect Cupcakes for Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for MItch 2.png Mitch in Papa's Pastaria.png Mitch's Icon.png 1016223 708473812530051 1146599057 n.jpg Nick and Mitch Waiting in Pastaria.png Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Mitch The longest sentence to Mitch.png|Tohru abusing Mitch Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Chefs Category:People with facial hairs